The present invention relates to a gas turbine, in particular an aircraft engine gas turbine, as well as a method for operating a gas turbine.
Known from our own WO 2008/141609 A2 is a gas turbine with a shaft and a bladed turbine rotor joined therewith, which has a first rotor segment that has a furthest downstream rotating cascade of the turbine rotor, and a second rotor segment axially adjacent to the first rotor segment, which has a second rotating cascade of the turbine rotor and bounds a second space in the radial direction, which is supplied with cooling air.
For such a gas turbine according to WO 2008/141609 A2, it is additionally known to blow out sealed air through a first gas passage disposed in the shaft downstream of the furthest downstream rotating cascade between the turbine rotor and the turbine discharge housing.